This application pertains to the art of joint constructions and more particularly to universal joint constructions which inhibit relative rotation between the joint components about their longitudinal axes while permitting rotation about axes transverse to the longitudinal axes. Such permitted rotation is hereinafter referred to as articulation.
The invention is particularly applicable to a ball type universal joint used at terminals for transmission cables or the like where the cables are allowed to articulate or move but not rotate about their longitudinal axes relative to the structures from which they are suspended. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention has numerous other applications including, for example, flexible power transmission connections, marine antenna connectors, drive shafts, universal joints, socket wrench joints, overhead hoist joints, and the like.
Ball type universal joints are well known and generally include an inner ball element adapted for fixed connection to some associated structure. Typically, the ball member is received in a central cavity of a housing which is connected to some second associated structure. In some constructions, a race of ball bearings rotatably secured in a cage or other bearing retaining means is disposed a gap between the ball member and housing cavity. Each ball bearing is partially received in a slot in the ball member and in a matching slot in the housing. These slots have widths commensurate with the ball bearing diameters and lengths generally disposed axially of the joint. The cooperative association between the ball bearings and slots blocks or prevents relative rotation between the ball member and housing about their longitudinal axes while readily permitting articulated movement therebetween. The cage or other retaining means is necessary for maintaining the ball bearings operatively interposed between the housing and ball member and for preventing undesired disassociation of the bearings from the joint construction.
Prior art ball type universal joints such as the construction described above generally require careful match-machining. Also, assembly thereof into a finished joint tends to be time consuming and difficult owing to the large number of components, particularly the ball bearings, which are involved.
It has, therefore, been considered desirable to develop a new and improved joint construction and method of manufacture which would overcome the foregoing problems. The present invention is deemed to meet these needs and others in providing a new ball type universal joint which is easy to manufacture and assemble in a wide variety of sizes for practical application in many different environments.